Airplanes typically require 28 volts direct current (VDC) for electrically powering airplane systems that require electrical power. Airplane jet engines or airplane gas turbine engines are required to provide this electrical power for electrical loads of the airplane, such as avionics systems, electromechanical systems, and other onboard systems that require electrical power. Electrical power onboard an airplane is typically supplied by a gear driven generator that is operatively coupled to a jet engine or gas turbine engine by a driveshaft and gears. The gears and generator remove thrust energy from the engine to produce the electrical power. Additionally, hydraulic and bleed air systems of the airplane also remove energy from the engine that could produce thrust. Accordingly, being able to eliminate the generator, drive shaft and gears could improve the efficiency of the engine, eliminate components that are subject to breakdown and require maintenance and reduce the weight of the airplane.